Snowstorms
by spontaneopyrokinetic
Summary: I suck at summaries, but the pairing is HieiOC and they all get caught in this monster snowstorm...just read it already...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: If you think I own Yu Yu Hakusho, I want what you're on.  
  
The snowstorm was so bad that the Reikai Tantei, having been returning from a mission on foot, had been split up. Yusuke and Kuwabara had long been separated from Hiei and Kurama. Even Reikai's communications were down.  
  
Looking back over his shoulder in an annoyed way, Hiei scowled at Kurama, who had stopped a few feet back and was now kneeling in the snow, red coat billowing around him in the wind.  
  
"Why did you stop? Are you frozen already?"  
  
"No. I found someone."  
  
"Found someone?"  
  
"A girl, she must have collapsed in the storm."  
  
"Leave her, Kurama, she's none of our business." Much to Hiei's displeasure, Kurama picked up the girl and continued walking.  
  
"I'm going to bring her with us. She may need medical attention." Hiei rolled his eyes and continued walking, head bowed against the fierce wind.  
  
***  
  
A few hours later, the snow showed no signs of stopping and they were both too tired to carry on any further. Shouting over the wind, Kurama spoke.  
  
"Maybe we should find a place to rest for the night."  
  
"I know. There's a cave up here. We can rest there."  
  
The cave in question was not very big. Hiei had a fire going in the center in a matter of minutes, and Kurama gently laid the girl down on his coat. She did not look very healthy at the moment.  
  
"Do you think she has hypothermia?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, but if she does, I won't be the one to administer the proper treatment." He did, however, take off the large black coat he was wearing over his regular clothes and toss it to Kurama, who sighed.  
  
'I hope she doesn't slap me when she wakes up,' thought Kurama as he lay on his side, with the still unconscious and now definitely hypothermic girl nestled snugly beside him, dressed only in her underwear (hentais: yes, "underwear" includes bra). He could practically hear the jeers of Yusuke, upon hearing that he had gotten the chance to sleep next to a very beautiful girl, both of them clad only in their underwear.  
  
She was indeed beautiful, but Kurama didn't get the feeling that he would like her personality very much when she woke up and found a strange man sleeping with his arm around her middle.  
  
Hiei tried to go to sleep propped up against the cave wall, but thoughts of the girl Kurama had found kept sneaking into his mind. He had seen her face, and she was downright gorgeous. Her face was near-perfect and her long black hair cascaded over her shoulders like a glossy waterfall. While she was undeniably beautiful, he had no time or need to interact with a female human. [Notice I never said want.]  
  
[Was gonna end the chapter here, but I'm too lazy to upload twice in a week...]  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Had one been able to hear anything through the still-raging snowstorm, you would have heard a shrill shriek and a loud slapping noise. Hiei was jerked out of sleep and nearly fell over; Kurama backed away and practically fell in the now significantly burned-down fire. The girl shrieked again, "Pervert!" and shrank back against the wall, holding the coat that she and Kurama had been sleeping under up to her chest.  
  
"How did I know that would happen?" Kurama groaned, holding a hand to his cheek, where there was now a red hand-shaped mark. Hiei snorted.  
  
"Who—why—where—WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE?" yelled the girl. Kurama, in an attempt to recover some of his badly mangled reputation, tried to speak before he was cut off again.  
  
"Who are you people? Why were—you—in bed with me? Dear God, I've been raped—"  
  
"Would you shut up?! Kurama saved you from dying of hypothermia, baka ningen!" shouted Hiei.  
  
"Oh." Hiei rolled his eyes and poked up the fire.  
  
****  
  
About an hour later, Kurama and the girl were sorted out between each other, had their clothes back on, and were sitting a respectable distance apart from each other.  
  
"So you competed in the Dark Tournament? What was it like?"  
  
"First of all, it puzzles me how a human such as yourself even knows of the Dark Tournament, but yes, our team won the Dark Tournament," said Hiei, with a mix of irritation and curiosity in his voice.  
  
"What about a human such as *your*self?' she asked. Kurama sighed and caught Hiei by the collar as he leapt at the girl, Usagi [corny name, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else!].  
  
"I am NOT a human! I am a fire apparition from Makai!"  
  
"Then what about you, Kurama? You look human enough to me, but so did he."  
  
"Technically, I'm a kitsune, but I've been forced to take on the form of a human body, Shuuichi Minamino. Five hundred years ago, I was born as Youko Kurama."  
  
"THE Youko? I thought he was dead!"  
  
"Okay, Usagi. Maybe you should tell us exactly how you know about demons and Makai and Kurama," said Hiei, snatching the back of his shirt away from Kurama and sitting back down.  
  
[Cliffy-ish, I guess...sorry about the name, I couldn't think of anything, so I went with Usagi, which means rabbit. And there you have it. As I was typing the part where Hiei gets mad that she calls him a human, I suggested having someone say something about "Yeah, you're a fire apparition who lost all his youki..." but I didn't want him to kill anyone this early in the story. And I know it looks like there's no pairing yet, but I swear on my copy of Ruroken #2 that it's Hiei/Usagi.  
  
Hiei: Damn good for you that you didn't put that bit about my youki, baka ningen.  
  
Kurama: Be nice, Hiei.  
  
Hiei: Shut up, Kurama, you're the one who got to sleep with he pretty girl.  
  
Usagi: So you think I'm pretty?  
  
Hiei: No, I...um...  
  
Kurama: Hiei, I didn't sleep with her. I slept next to her.  
  
Usagi: And it was actually kind of nice.  
  
Hiei: So you would rather sleep wit—next to him, instead of me?  
  
Usagi: So you DO like me!  
  
Hiei: Just end the chapter! This is cruel and unusual punishment! 


	2. Chapter 2

[Hey y'all. Ooh, goodygoody, it's an update!! Whodathunk...]  
  
Disclaimer: If you think I own any part of YYH, you are either A) delusional B) on something illegal or C) a person with one hell of a good imagination.  
  
Hiei stared at the human girl in front of him with two of his three eyes and listened to her story.  
  
"It's simple really. My uncle is very rich, but he obtained his money in dealings with many powerful demons from Makai that somehow found their way over to Ningenkai without being stopped. I was included in all the goings- on because I spent more time tagging along with my uncle than staying at home. So I learned of all the really important demons like the Toguro brothers and Youko Kurama, and some human idiot named Urameshi Yusuke."  
  
"So you've heard of the Reikai Tantei. We've heard of him as well."  
  
"Meddling little brat if you ask me."  
  
"But he's an excellent fighter, and he just happens to be one of our best friends," said Kurama nonchalantly.  
  
"Oh. So where is he now?" Hiei waved his hand towards the swirling white entrance to the cave.  
  
"Somewhere out there presumably. We were on out way back from a mission when the storm hit and we were separated. I feel sorry for Yusuke myself, stuck with Kuwabara."  
  
***  
  
If Hiei had had his choice, he definitely would have picked a bigger cave. There was barely room for the fire and all three of them to coexist peacefully. Thus, Usagi ended up sleeping closer to him than was very comfortable. She seemed not to mind, but Hiei was hard put to show outwardly that he didn't care.  
  
For some phenomenally odd reason, Hiei felt that this human was different somehow. Sure, she was beautiful, but that wasn't all that made him attracted to her. When she laughed, it was as if thousands of bells were ringing in a beautiful chorus. She had a very light, carefree personality that normally would have made Hiei cringe, but that somehow seemed not to matter anymore.  
  
She was kind of a cross between Botan, Yukina, and Shizuru. The Botan part being her bubbly personality; the Yukina part being her loveable-ness, and the Shizuru part being that indescribable quality that allowed him to tolerate the other parts.  
  
Next to Hiei, the girl stirred in her sleep, rolling over to face him. He tentatively reached out a hand to the locks of black hair that framed her perfect face as she slept under his coat, on top of Kurama's coat, as a sort of makeshift bed. Brushing some of her hair away from her face, he thought about her.  
  
'Even if she did like me that way, I doubt she would be able to stand being with me,' he thought. 'Usagi...what a nice name for a girl such as her. I've never been much of a rabbit person, but considering...' He drew back his hand as she stirred again.  
  
"Hn."  
  
***  
  
Usagi, being fully human through and through, was getting hungry after being at least a day snowed in. Kurama could stand not eating and even if Hiei was hungry, he wouldn't say. So guess who got sent out for food. Yep, you guessed it.  
  
Since the blizzard was still in full swing, even Hiei could not use his godspeed to move. He ended up catching something, though, and brought it back to the cave, shaking snow from his hair. [Gotta love the hair.]  
  
Usagi stared at the dead rodent that hung by its ears from Hiei's hand. Tears welled up in her eyes as she lamented.  
  
"You don't expect me to eat that, do you?! It's a rabbit!! I can't eat rabbit!!" Hiei looked at the brown and red lump of—perfectly edible, mind you—meat in his right hand.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" he asked.  
  
"Look at it this way. If there was a cute furry animal called a Hiei and you were brought one to cook and eat, would YOU eat it?" Hiei, a twitch developing in his left eye, answered through clenched teeth.  
  
"I wouldn't particularly care, so long as it was something to eat. Why can't you just eat it and pretend it's deer or something?"  
  
Usagi ended up cooking and eating the rabbit, much to her displeasure. She glared at Hiei the rest of the night as he played cards with Kurama. They were her cards, after all, and she could take them away, leaving them with nothing to do but sit and stare awkwardly at each other and talk about nothing that was very interesting to any of them.  
  
'Well at least he's cute,' thought Usagi as she stared into the swirling white snow outside. 'It could be a lot worse. He hasn't been mean, just rude. And if he's really who he says he is, then I'm definitely better off than I could be. Imagine what Uncle would say if he knew that the Jaganshi himself was out getting food for me...It almost makes me want to laugh.'  
  
From across the room, Hiei swallowed and blinked. Being a telepath was not all good. She thought he was cute? Cute? He was baffled. Laying down another card, he listened further to her conversation with herself.  
  
'Sure, Kurama saved my life, and Hiei is rather...arrogant...but Kurama's not my type. He's too quiet.  
  
'What am I thinking? I can't have a crush on a demon! Even one as weak as Hiei.'—Hiei fought the urge to yell at her that he was not weak—'I wonder why it is that he has no youki, to speak of...I was never told ALL the details of his past...I'd like to hear the story. But he won't talk to me, not after the big fuss over the rabbit.'  
  
"Gin." Hiei glared at Kurama, who gave the cards back to Usagi.  
  
"What are you doing? I want to play another game so I can beat you!" said Hiei.  
  
"I'm going to sleep. Maybe you and Usagi can play a game or two."  
  
[AN: Next time—the card game between Hiei and Usagi!! Who will win? What will thy talk about? Find out next time, when I decide to update!!] 


End file.
